


You don't own the sun

by goodbyeleijon



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyeleijon/pseuds/goodbyeleijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The afterlife is lonely if you can't remember anything but loneliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't own the sun

Cold is all there is these nights.  
The rain pattering on your ship wreck is cold.  
Your hive is cold, from the inside out, in every crevice and corner.  
The sand on your island feels cold even under your shoes, your wet scarf against your gills feels cold and so do the waves closing around you.  
The memories of your planet don’t provide comfort either, all it does is stare you down, the tall buildings closing in on you again with only the faint swooshing of wrathful angel's wings against the wind as a reminder that you are not quite deaf yet.  
Even the hot pain in your stomach is gone by now, the bits of flesh that never healed now seem perfectly fine and it makes you sick.  
You want to throw up, want to wretch everything out that makes you bad, makes you like this, that makes you who you are.  
You want to feel the warmth again, feel the pain that comes with loving and crying and white rage, you want the coolness of your rings to be something special, something unique instead of an all encompassing feeling that somehow follows you around and creeps into every bit of your being.  
All you want to do is breathe the salty air above the sea again and make it all okay.


End file.
